Crimson Eyes
by MidnightSiren113
Summary: They have the same eyes. Viola can't remember her past. She is different, empty, and alone inside. However, a chance meeting with a hostile man may open up her past and bring her life back to her.
1. Chapter 1

All rights for the Soul Calibur series belong to Namco.

I based a lot of my content from the background information I have read to try to make the story more accurate. I suggest reading the Soul Calibur wiki on some of the mentioned characters if you are confused by some of it or don't understand where I am getting all of this from. If some of my information is incorrect please let me know.

Ch. 1

Viola knelt in the damp dirt that edged the murky pond of the woodland area that she frequented. The fortune teller observed her rippling reflection. Pale skin, small nose, gentle soft lips, and crimson eyes: the face of a young woman who's heart was broken, if she even had a heart, she could not remember.

News had come early that morning: the war was over. Nightmare was defeated, his armies destroyed. The letter had said that the new wielder of Soul Calibur, Patroklos, had shown up and just after he and his haunted sister vanished in the ash of battle as the dark skies turned pure and the malfested army died. But at what cost? The letter had also stated Viola's darkest dreams. Z.W.E.I.'s whereabouts were unknown. Why could she not have seen this? She could see everything else, but not this. Had she been competent enough…maybe she could have warned him. Why had she stayed behind at the camp with Hilde? Why hadn't she went with them? She could have saved him.

Z.W.E.I. was her best friend…her only friend. He was the only person who made her feel more than hollow. Now he may never come back to her.

Viola wasn't used to feeling. Her demeanor was always cold and indifferent, and there was a reason for that. The darkness of her past fogged her emotions. Nothing seemed real to her. She was empty. But now she felt sadness covering her like a thick blanket, weighing her down and crushing her. She wanted to cry, but she wasn't sure if she could. She did not ever remember crying before. She had never really felt sadness before, not like this anyway.

The dampness on her cheeks surprised her. But as the tear rolled down her face and dripped onto her hand she came to the realization that she was really crying. She didn't know she could even do that. The water reflected her image back up at her, and she could see the water that leaking from her eyes.

"Oh Z.W.E.I.," she whispered into her soft palms. Tears began to flood from her crimson eyes as sobs overtook her, shaking her body violently. Her palms soaked with her sadness as her heart ached with her loss. She had felt emptier than ever before. She did not know that such a thing was possible.

* * *

Raphael stood in the dark shadows of the trees as he observed the gates of the Schwarzwind camp. He observed the clumsy guards as they stood with their backs straight looking only forward. They lacked the observation to notice the creature of the night standing just off to the side. He pondered the best way to bring about their deaths. Swoop in from the side, take out the close guards legs, and stab the other before stabbing the former. They would not even have a chance to fight him off. He knew that if he got himself inside he would only have a few lower scale fighters to take care of. Most of the mercenaries had marched on Azure Knight weeks ago. Siegfried and the black headed swordsman had left with them, leaving only a few stragglers and the lady Knight inside to defend the camp and the civilians. He would have no problem fighting them.

This had to be it. Raphael had been everywhere else. Where else could she be?

His memory was fuzzy of what had happened before he had awoken in that dark run down prison. He could pull upon only pieces of it.

He had been close, so very close to the sword when his castle was stormed by Siegfried and his band of misfit fighters. Apparently the young swordsman didn't appreciate Raphael's plans to liberate Soul Calibur from his possession. Siegfried had been smart. He had moved first.

Raphael's thralls had stood in defense of their master, but the Dark Lord refused retreat. Though he begged her to leave his side, his young beloved stared up at him with her crimson eyes and pledged to stay by his side to the end. Raphael would not turn her away. He knew that she would stand by his side no matter what. Auguste, Jacqueline, and Marienbard fell to Siegfried and his soldier's swords leaving Raphael and his love to stand alone. Raphael loved a good fight. He smiled. Siegfried took Raphael alone, evening the playing field. But she interfered. Raphael's memory of the fight was hazy, but he did remember her falling. She was bleeding and gasping.

"Stay down," Raphael ordered her. He didn't want her dying in his defense.

The sound of metal clashing was dominate in Raphael's memory from there, that was until the sharp stinging etched across his chest. He touched the pain with his gloved hand. He could feel the wetness even through the leather that covered his hand. He looked down. Glistening red ooze soaked his shirt. He slowly looked up at Siegfried.

"This is not the end," Raphael said in a flat emotionless voice.

Siegfried shook his head.

"Yes, Raphael, yes it is," said the icy knight. With his words he drew Soul Calibur up and back down across the Dark Lord's chest. The blow not only sliced his skin open, but cut into his muscle, crushed his bones, and splintered into his heart. Raphael dropped, crumpling to the ground in pain.

"Raphael!" her voice screamed from behind him. He heard movement and felt her soft hands touch his face. "No! Please don't."

"Step away from him, child," Siegfried said nearby.

"No!" she screamed. "How dare you!" The fiery redhead snatched Raphael's sword from the ground and darted at the much much larger man with a much much larger sword.

Raphael had trouble focusing from there. He felt his body dying, his soul slipping from its earthly home. But he peeled his eyes open long enough to see the young girl holding her own against the armored blonde. Raphael was proud. He had taught her well, but he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"A-a…am…" he tried to gasp out. "S-stop… D-don't."

His words caught the youthful fencer off guard. She turned to him and in the moment when her guard was down. Soul Calibur's hilt met her face. She fell to the ground still.

"Amy!" Raphael managed. The fencer's crimson eyes found the blue eyes of Siegfried. "I'll destroy you," he hissed.

"Unlikely," the knight rebutted before slamming the hilt of his sword into Raphael's face mimicking Amy's K.O. Darkness encased him.

Raphael had awoken to black stone all around him. He was completely healed, and completely alive. The ground was hard below him. He was in some kind of abandoned prison. Of course it was easy to escape from, but he had been asleep for a long time.

Before him was a different world, a world of darkness, a world of malefestation. How long had it been?

It took him a while to figure out that fifteen years had passed since he was last conscious. He had lost so much time.

Where was Amy? Was she ok?

He had to find her.

That was when his search for his beloved began. He went first back to his castle, but the sight he found was dismaying. His mansion was barren and parts of it were rotting away. Amy was not there. Next he checked the impoverished village of which he had originally found the child, but her presence was absent from the town. He searched everywhere. All of Europe, all of Asia, everywhere, but he could not find her. Amy was gone, but his search never ceased. What if she had been killed? No. He knew Siegfried too well, and he would not murder a young girl just for her association with an enemy of his. His heart was just, and Raphael knew that. He would not end his search. The last place he ever really thought to check was Siegfried's bandit camp, but that was his last chance. He wasn't really sure if Siegfried would be foolish enough to keep Amy as a prisoner, and Raphael knew that Amy wouldn't stay with him willingly. However, this was his last logical place to check. Plus, Siegfried had made this personal, and Raphael desired to destroy the knight's happiness just as the knight had destroyed his.

He had been scouting the Schwarzwind camp. That was not the kind of place to just rush into, but now was the perfect time. He would wait for the cloak of night and then he'd attack. He hoped eternally that his beautiful young love would be behind its walls, but if she wasn't then he would just have to take joy in burning it to the ground.

A smile spread across Raphael's face.

"I am coming Amy," he whispered into the wind before disappearing into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

For this story I am also pulling form a lot of the Soul Calibur lore and theories. I enjoy them greatly and they have strongly influenced my story.

Ch. 2

Viola watched the moon slowly form in the sky as she sat perched on a branch. Night: her favorite time of day. Night: the time when she was most coherent. The moon, it empowered her, bringing about visions into her crystal ball. Darkness comforted her. The sunlight caused a sense of uneasiness within her, even so much as to sometimes causing her physical pain. It was tolerable, but during the day she preferred the cloak of shadows to the exposing rays of the hot ball of fire in the sky. She felt mostly alive when the lunar sphere was high in the sky. The emptiness inside of her earthly shell was filled just a little. It was filled even more in the presence of… No she could not think of him. She did not want to cry anymore. Her eyes were sore, and her cheeks felt puffy.

She must go home. It was important for Viola to be back at the camp at night. Hilde needed sleep, and the fortune teller volunteered the night watch with the others away.

The nimble creature leapt from her spot in the tree. Her heals crunched against dead leaves as she landed. She knelt and picked up her orb before slowly making her trek home.

Viola undressed in the privacy of her dark stone room. The only illumination that lit her room was the beams of the room streaming through the window. She stood in front of the square portal to the outside world and allowed the moon the shine on her bare creamy white skin. It soaked into her, giving her strength, and pushing away any remaining sadness within her.

Viola dressed herself in her black pants and rose adorned dress. She pulled on her gloves of veil and fastened her shoes. She clasped her veil around her face, covering her mouth.

The fortune teller retrieved her orb from the place where it hovered. She felt heat radiating from it. It drew her in, called to her. She stood in front of the window and glared into it, drawing from it with her magic. She pulled its secrets out from within it and into her. Whispers filled her mind, but they were inaudible. Red filled her vision blinding her, but it offered no images. She was confused. Suddenly the red flushed black, encasing her in darkness. She felt no panic. In the distance a ring of gold began to glow through, lightening the intense void. Anger, hate, fear, resentment rushed her, filled her. These were not her emotions, but someone else's. Desire encased her, overwhelming, crushing desire. She gasped out, unable to move, unable to break free of her vision.

Somewhere in the camp a guard cried out.

* * *

"Intrude-!"

"Silence, you insolent fool," Raphael hissed as he thrust his Rapier deep into the loudmouthed guards stomach. He gurgled as blood streamed out. "You are going to give me away." The guard slumped, and as the fencer withdrew his thin sword the man fell to the ground, unmoving.

The Lord of the Night smiled out at the barren camp. Perfect. If Amy were not here, perhaps a sign of her would be. While the camp was purged of the Schwarzwind mercenaries it was safest to prowl, but perhaps they had swept his beloved away with them to use as bate for the malfested army or such. Raphael detested the idea, but he was too smart to ambush a moving army of bandits with no true proof she was in their custody. He knew that if she was not here then it was possible proof of her existence in their company would be.

No matter how confident Raphael was he could not completely console himself. It had been seventeen years since he had last seen her. He had only been able to search for her for two years. What if something had become of her? Her dark mysticism would protect her to a point, but it was not immortality, especially since she had not reached its final stage yet. Or had she? He did not know exactly what had become of her. Though he didn't want to admit it there may have been circumstances leading her to her eternity (whether it be spiritually or just physically). What if she had moved on? Amy was so very young. She would be a woman now, in her mid-twenties; she could have married, forgotten her dark past and her looming protector and started a normal life of her own. If that the case, Raphael was unsure what he would do. He loved her so greatly and in so many ways; he did not believe that if she was happy that he would have the heart to remove her from that joy. Raphael was unsure if Amy would ever be able to shed her old life, after all she was a being of the night, and nothing could change that. No matter what the circumstances of Amy's true outcome Raphael would not abandon her. He would not retire his search until he had his fiery redhead in his embrace once again, or until he learned the truth of her ultimate path. If her path was negative then he would seek out her destroyer, and he would destroy him over and over and over again.

Raphael clenched his teeth in anger. His desire and only desire was to find Amy. He would do anything to find her.

The blonde fencer felt the cloak of the darkness as he began to move towards the center of the fortress. His creature's eyes gave him the special vision that allowed him to see keenly at night. This was a great advantage over these ridiculous bandits. He took pleasure in having the upper hand. His footsteps were silent on the cobblestone floor as he closed the distance between himself and a guard that was facing away from him. He touched the man's shoulder.

"Perhaps facing towards the courtyard you are meant to be guarding instead of examining a wall would be wiser in your next life," teased the Frenchman.

"Wha-," the guard tried to cry out before the thin Rapier was thrust into his body. The man hit the ground silent.

Raphael pulled open the nearest door to the building just as a metal clink sounded behind him. He turned slightly to see another mercenary guard standing before him, his sword drawn. He twitched. The keen fencer knew what the man was about to do.

"Now, now, my dear man, that would _not_ be a wise decision," said Raphael. He twitched again. "I do not wish to harm thee," he bluffed. "I will spare you if you keep your silence." The Frenchman offered the guard his right hand as a peace offering. The guard jumped back. Smart.

"I will not fall under your spell, violent specter!" he shouted. "Awaken! Intruder!" he screamed.

"Foolish move thou wretched fool!" Raphael spat. He lunged forward, digging his sword into the man. "It is a sadness that you must pay for it."

The sound of stirring began to fill the fortress.

Perfect. Just perfect. Hm. Oh well. Raphael did love a good fight. He smiled, exposing his vicious teeth.

The night would flow with him, cloaking him in his dance of death. The gem was in his hand. He would be the winner of this battle.

Guards began to appear, circling the court yard. There wasn't many, ten at most. They seemed clumsy. Some had been awoken from their sleep, and some had yet to sleep. Raphael was wide awake, and filled with the energy of the moon. His mind was keen, senses sharp. These men did not stand a chance against the Lord of the Night.

A wave of maniacal laughter escaped his pink lips.

"Come forth to your graves!" he called aloud.

One by one or group by group the mercenaries rushed Raphael. The slashed their swords and swung their shields, but none were lucky enough to survive the battle with their lives.

The majority of the swordsmen lay dead on the ground when a strong female voice interrupted.

"You are unwelcome, murderer!" called the lady knight as she appeared from a doorway clad in silver armor and adorning a flagged lance and her sword. He could see her emerald eyes glaring him down as she approached.

"And you must be Hildegard von Krone," Raphael said smiling. "I have studied you, sworn ally of Siegfried." His lips twitched trying to keep from grinning. "You will be a much much more satisfying kill." He scanned her up and down, taking in her beauty and strength. He almost moaned thinking the horrible things that traveled through his mind. "Or perhaps a little more," his voice was teasing. He licked his lips.

"I know who you are, Raphael Sorel, and I will end your reign of terror," Hilde rebutted rearing her lance in the hair.

Raphael laughed.

"Well we will see shan't we, Hilde."

Hilde rushed at the Dark Lord lance first as if she was makeshift jousting. Raphael stepped aside. He spun and thrust his sword at the lady knight. Hilde blocked his blow with her own sword, pushing his Rapier aside. She slashed it back up trying to force it across his snow white throat, but the fencer was much to fast for her. He dodged backwards before darting around her.

"Not so fast when the darkness clouds your vision are you?" he whispered into her ear.

Hilde spun, flinging her sword towards his face. He grabbed her arm and flung it down before grabbing her shoulder. Raphael put his sword to her throat and pushed her back running her skin down the blade, but he did not force it to cut her. He was having too much fun. He placed the tip of his Rapier against her neck before moving it down and clashing against her armored legs causing her to fall to the ground. Raphael slashed down across her metal protected back before slashing up her side low enough to slit the side of her stomach. The gash was only enough to sting and scar. He was careful to leave her alive. She cried out in pain and rolled, grabbing her sword. She raised it, blocking Raphael's next blow. She knocked his sword away and sprang to her feet. She had no time to grab her lance. She slashed at him again, but he stopped her attack. He knocked her sword away, forcing it from her hand. He grabbed her by the throat, forcing the tip of his Rapier into an opening in her armor. She gasped as it bit into her skin. Raphael could smell the escaping blood. Mmm, so tempting. He couldn't resist any longer.

Raphael pushed her down to the ground. He withdrew the tip of his sword and strapped it back onto his belt. He kicked her lance and sword away before ripping her helmet off. He tossed it across the yard. He knelt before her, smiling in her face.

"You will not get away with this!" Hilde objected as her emerald eyes flared.

"Oh will I not?" asked the Dark Lord as he bared his teeth.

He squeezed her face between his fingers as he moved around behind her. He leaned down. She made a reach for her sword, but he grabbed her hands into his and restrained her. She fought back with might, and in the day she would have broken Raphael's grasp. Night filled the pale fencer though, and his strength was heightened.

"You see my gorges lady," he whispered into her ear, "I am not only going to kill you, I am going to bleed you dry. I will feast on your blood, and strength. You will be nothing but a beautiful, empty shell of a once great fighter," he laughed, "just as your beloved kingdom is today. Ironic, is it not?" His laugh was filled with darkness. Hilde mimicked the laugh with a scream of anger and frustration.

Raphael breathed one last breath into her ear before biting his sharp fangs into her neck, and allowing her blood to fill him.

Hilde stifled a scream as she thrashed trying to break free from the horrid abomination that held her.

Raphael thought it funny how guards stood around watching, but not interfering. Cowards. What great men you have under you Siegfried. His laugh was lost in Hilde's gushing neck. There was only one way this attack could get more perfect, and that was if Amy was truly here.

"Hey!" a female voice called.

Raphael's senses went crazy at the chance of an attack. He shot his head up, his knife-like fangs ripping open the side of Hilde's neck. There, thirty feet away stood a small woman with white hair reflecting in the moonlight, her face disguised by a black veil. Something about the woman made him release the struggling Hilde (a mistake on his part).

He stood and craned his head smiling.

"Who is this?" he asked. "I have not seen you before." A glowing blue light caught his gaze. The girl held it out before her as if it was a treasure of gold to be shared with the world. He laughed in amusement. He began to step around the injured Hilde, and to move towards this new relic but a stinging sensation pulled him back to the redhead before him.

He jerked his crimson gaze down where the lady knight's dagger had been forced through the back of Raphael's thigh. Pain shot up and down his leg.

"You-," he started.

"Viola!" Hilde called out to the white mystery.

Suddenly a searing white hot light burned into his stomach and he was flying back. Up into the air and over the wall of the camp. Then he was falling. Raphael hit the ground hard knocking his mind into blackness.

Viola called her orb back to her. Guards began to rush towards the fallen queen in frenzy; as if they couldn't have helped her when that blonde monstrosity was sucking her dry. Their incompetence angered her.

Slowly the fortuneteller moved towards Hilde as the guards tried to help her. Two guards stood her, another grabbed her weapons. An object lay still in the distance. As Viola moved closer she could see that it was purple with silver gleaming from it. A hat. That monsters hat. It must have fallen from his head when Viola wiped him out of the fortress. No one else noticed the object but her, the darkness cloaked it. Viola was different though. It had become clear to her long ago that she could see in ways no one else could, mainly when the moon was high and sun was absent.

She retrieved the headgear and examined it. It was a tall hat with a wide brim. Viola had noticed that the brim had covered the man's eyes before. It was a flat dark purple wrapped with a black belt adorned with a silver buckle. She turned the hat around in her hands examining it. Something about it…the scent seemed…familiar to her. Familiar. She had never said that word before. Something deep inside her stirred, her ball glowed. Viola…smiled a small odd small.

Quickly she spun around just as the guards and the lady knight reached the door of the infirmary.

"Hilde!" Viola called rushing to them with her orb in one hand and _his _hat in the other.

"Viola, I-," Hilde tried, but the fortuneteller cut her off saying, "Who was that?"

Hilde looked into Viola's crimson eyes.

"Raphael Sorel. A formerly declared deceased enemy of Siegfried's…an enemy of ours." The guards helped the former queen inside, slamming the door behind them.

Raphael Sorel.

Viola turned the name over in her mind as she headed back to her tower for watch. What a…strange name.

Raphael Sorel.


	3. Chapter 3

This time I have written a short little chapter to act as a bridge between the first meeting and the seeking.

Ch. 3

Viola could not look away from the dark purple hat. It sat across the room, atop a chest. She sat sitting on her bed with her eyes glued to it. Raphael Sorel, she could not get him out of her head. She remembered his lips, smeared with ruby blood, turning up in a smirk as he turned his attention to her. An icy chill went down her spine. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Hilde hadn't stabbed him. If he had gotten to her what would he have done? Tried to feed off her? Of course she would have put up a fight, but… she could only imagine. She could feel his icy breath on her neck. Her skin tingled.

Viola stood and moved slowly towards the hat, as if it was her prey. She bit her lip as she picked it up once again. It felt like velvet against her skin. Again a sweet, indescribable scent attacked her. It was just so familiar… it, deep down inside, frightened her.

Who was this man? She had to know… she had to find him. Perhaps he had the answer to her past… or perhaps he would kill her and drink her dry. Anything was worth the risk of knowing who she truly was. She wanted more than anything to feel whole… to feel like a real person. If Raphael Sorel had the answer than she would find him.

* * *

Raphael had awoken in a bed. He was unsure as to how he had gotten back to that small village that was close to the Schwarzwind fortress, but he never questioned anything. The wound in his thigh had healed as did all his nonfatal wounds as long as he was properly fed with blood. His chest still burned, however, aching with the sting of the girls orb.

That girl. What had Hilde called her? Viola. Yes it was Viola. He liked that name… it was beautiful.

Her snow white hair glowing in the moonlight. Her pale skin shimmering enchantedly.

It was all fresh in his mind.

A part of him wanted to seek her out. He wanted to know who she was…what she was, but he still had to find Amy. She was his most important priority. Perhaps Raphael would be lucky enough to come across the mysterious girl in his search. After all he had not truly searched the camp. He would need to return, this time without drawing attention. Instead he would search the camp in stealth. If he happened to cross the girl's room then he would not mind it.

Raphael smiled. This would be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Viola had kept herself locked in her room for a week before she decided to venture back into those woods. Her time within the walls was based around a form of meditation. Her mind was joined with that of her orb as she searched the stars for the truth about Raphael Sorel. Nothing came to her. He was a blank mark in the history engraved within the Earth… just as she was. This blindness within her visions puzzled her. Only her own past was a mystery to her… she had never before experienced another. The only bit she could find was the moment she had seen him, and within that she could relive the moment. She studied him: his movements, his words, his facial expressions. However, after he disappeared behind the wall he disappeared from her vision. For all this Raphael was a fascination to her. Desire filled her… desire to see him again… desire to learn his true identity. Maybe he could lead her to hers.

Viola felt the moon brush her skin as she moved amongst the trees. The smell of nature filled her. She felt the power within her grow. Her orb felt warm and welcoming in her hand. It was nice to be outside after staying inside the compound for so long. She began to allow herself to relax. Her stroll began to put her off… and she began to forget about her goal of finding the owner of the hat. That was until a presence put her off.

She felt it… off in the distance, moving through the woods. She reached out… feeling the soul of the prowler. It was darkness… blackness like nothing she had ever felt before. It didn't have a soul… not a real one… It froze her. Something within her stirred. She needed to get out of sight. She was unsure what it was, but she was also unsure if she could fight it if it all came down to it.

Viola quickly moved behind a large boulder on the opposite. She knelt down and peered around the big rock looking into the woods. She could hear heavy footsteps falling down in a loud thump in the distance. The fortuneteller held her breath as a big figure appeared between the trees.

It was some kind of monster. He was tall, towering like no being she had ever seen before. His skin was a sickening green with glowing lines shooting across his muscular chest. The lines ran to a glowing green center where there his heart was bore for the world to see. It pumped grotesquely within. His face was covered with a patchy mask. He wielded a giant axe.

Viola didn't know what he was… she had not seen a thing like that before, in her visions or otherwise. Usually she could see what was coming, but this had been hidden from her… perhaps because he was not a true thing with a true sole… or perhaps her visions were filling with holes. At the moment she did not know, or did not care. She wanted to keep silent.

The woman seemed to recall a tale she had once heard exchanged between Siegfried and Hilde about a golem created to find the cursed sword for the god Ares. He had rampaged through the county side looking for Soul Edge. He had died twice, but had been reborn. The last time… he was born in numbers. What had they called him? Astaroth. Yes… she remembered well. Was this one of his reincarnations? She was unsure, but didn't desire to find out.

Viola was unfortunate, however. The golem inhaled the air deeply.

"I smeeeell you!" he chimed.

Curse it.

She stepped from behind the rock, levitating her orb before her. She pushed away any doubt she had, and readied herself. Viola would not run even if it meant fighting this monstrosity. Fear was rare within her, and she would certainly not feel it now.

"Flee before you destroy yourself," she said certainly as she flicked her sharp clawed fingers at him.

The tall golem stared down at her. He towered with incredible intimidation, but Viola was not easily intimidated. Astaroth took the girl in, unmoving… until he raised his axe violently.

"I hunger for your soul!" shouted the golem before swinging down his axe.

Viola jumped out of the way, rolling to the side. She called her orb to her and whipped it at the large man. The sphere smashed into him… causing him only to stumble. He growled rushing the fortuneteller. Viola dodged to the side and slashed him with her knife adorned gauntlet. The blades cut across his arm causing green blood to leak out. She spun, slashing his back and kicking him. He spun quickly, forcing his axe down. Viola blocked causing the axe to collide with her orb. Astaroth stumbled back. The fortuneteller brought her hands down, causing her orb to smash into his head. He fell to the ground. Viola took the moment to call her orb and move away. She stood waiting for the monster to stand and rush her.

It took Astaroth a moment, but eventually he stood. A growl rumbled from his chest. It grew, morphing into a scream of anger. He reared back, and rushed at the small woman. Viola tried to step away, but the golem predicted her dodge and he swung the handle down. The edge caught her in the stomach, and forced her to the ground. He brought the axe up and swung it down. She rolled, but didn't get far before Astaroth's foot caught her stomach. He kicked her hard, causing her to crash into a tree. She hit the ground in pain. She cried out. The monster stomped over to her. He bent, and picked the much smaller woman up by her neck. He slammed her into the tree. Viola gasped and grabbed at his hand. She could see pure cold murder in his eyes. He was going to kill her.

Suddenly he screamed out, and dropped the fortune teller. He spun around only to have a Rapier slash across his face.

Viola looked up from her place on the ground.

A tall blonde figure danced around the huge golem. He stabbed at the giant, causing Astaroth to stumble.

Raphael took one second to turn to the pained Viola. It was not enough for her to take him in or visa-versa, but it was enough to allow her understanding. The Night Lord stood as a protective wall between the injured fortuneteller and the Black Giant. Raphael raised his sword as Astaroth raised his axe. The golem moved towards the fencer. He swung down his axe but Raphael moved around it. He stuck his Rapier into Astaroth's green skin. Putrid green blood oozed out. The fencer moved around him, slashing and stabbing as he moved. The golem wasn't fast enough to keep up with Raphael's movements, but once the fencer's step was off Astaroth took advantage. He caught the blonde man's legs with his handle. He pulled him up, taking the Dark Lord's legs out from under him, and slammed him to the ground. Stunned Raphael didn't have time to block the axe as it swung down at his unguarded flesh.

"No!" Viola yelled out. Her orb crashed into Astaroth so hard that he went into a tree, losing his giant weapon. The fortuneteller could not move in to finish him off her ribs hurt too badly. Fortunately, Raphael had gotten up and reclaimed his sword. He moved over to the stunned golem, who was just finding his footing. Raphael smiled at Astaroth.

"It seems your time has come, monster of the Ares," hissed the Dark Lord with a hint of pleasure in his voice.

Astaroth started to growl, but Raphael did not stand down. He stabbed his Rapier into the dirt. He rushed the golem, grabbing his dagger. He grabbed his green shoulder before thrusting the dagger deep into the monsters exposed heart. Green blood gushed. Raphael pulled away. Astaroth fell to the floor dead in a pool of green blood that began to slowly soak into the dirt.

Raphael turned his crimson eyes on Viola. She inhaled a breath.

Him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Viola peered up at the blonde man from under her hood. He was dressed in a dark red outfit. His shirt was opened up with an outline of bat wings, exposing his pale muscular chest. A long tale of his jacket hung down to his knees, covering his lighter red tight pants. The fortuneteller could finally see his face for the lack of his hat. His features were strong but sinister. His creamy skin shone in the moonlight and was dotted by his bright red eyes. His colorless lips turned up in a bit of a sadistic smile.

"Astaroth," he said, "a tough opponent. He sheathed his blade. "I wonder," he continued, "what would have happened to you had I not came along. Would you have defeated him or would he have destroyed you? A small, thin thing like yourself… would you of had what it took to end him?"

Viola stood, ignoring the pain in her ribs. She suddenly was unsure of this man.

"You forget," she said, "that golem would have decapitated you had it not been for me. Be careful where you throw your title of incompetent. Now if you do not mind, I must be on my way."

Somehow Raphael's face lost even more color. He seemed statue. Viola had no time for this. She spun to leave.

"Viola," his voice caught her, entangling her and halting her in her retreat.

He knew her name.

"Yes?" she asked.

The sound of crunching leaves grew louder. She could feel him growing closer, and it caused her to tremble. The air almost tangibly drew colder as he donned closer.

"Your voice," he said in her ear.

His breath was icy even through her hood. She gasped at its touch.

"Keep your distance," she said spinning and forcing her orb between them. She pushed it back, sliding him along the dirt to the other side of the clearing. He toppled over and landed on the ground. Viola called her orb back. Raphael sat up slow. He looked at her.

"Feisty are we?" he teased, standing.

Viola moved her hands around in the hair, keeping her orb floating.

"You are a mystery to me, young Viola," Raphael said moving closer to her once again. "Let me just learn your secrets…"

"I do not want to have to warn you again."

"I do not follow instruction very well."

Raphael broke into a dash, but Viola's orb crashed into him. He was thrown onto the ground. His eyes flared. He grunted and sprung from the ground. Viola tossed her orb at him, but he dodged to the side and sprung forward.

Before Viola could even bring her weapon back to her Raphael's hand was around her neck. He didn't squeeze. He just held her in place. The fortuneteller grabbed his wrist.

"Get off!" she screamed. She flung her right hand up, and forced it across the Dark Lord's face. Her metal blades slashed big, long, deep lines across his face. Blood squirted out onto the fortuneteller. The blonde fencer screamed out as he released her and stumbled back, grabbing his face. He screamed again. Viola stumbled back into a tree, watching with wide red eyes.

"You little bitch!" he hissed.

Raphael dropped to his knees and looked up at the woman. Four slashes were etched down his face. The first was short only running across his forehead. The second went down across one of his eye brows and the top of his eye. The third slashed down from his cheek and over his lips, ending at the edge of his chin. The final cut originated from is jaw and stopped at the top of his chin. Blood oozed messily from the deep, horrid cuts. Pain was clear in Raphael's eyes.

Something within Viola stirred. She regretted it. She had hurt him, and she wanted to take it back. She took a step towards him, but she froze.

The splits of the cut slowly began to shrink. Pieces of his severed skin reached towards one another, and when they touched they locked back in place. His cuts closed up, leaving only pink ribbon scars in their place. Within seconds, those markings began to fade into obscurity. Blood smeared on his face was the only remaining memory of Viola's attack.

Raphael looked up at the fortune teller. He opened his mouth, baring his sharp, knife-like fangs. He hiss rumbled from his throat. The hostility in his eyes was incredibly clear to her.

"Raph…" Viola tried to say, but before she could get his entire name out his hand was back around her throat, this time his grip was hard. She gasped. He forced her back against the tree.

"Bitch," he hissed as he forced her hood back and her face to the side. He jerked forward and punctured her creamy skin hard with his fangs.

Pain encased her neck. She had never felt such pain before. She gasped out, her breath sticking in her throat.

"Sto…p," she cried out. "Pl-ease. Raphael," her voice was a whisper.

* * *

Raphael could feel Viola's nails digging into his chest as he began to ingest her blood.

"Raphael," she whispered out with pain in her voice. "Please… Raphael." The use of his name… it. Then the taste of her blood hit him. It was familiar… sweet and unlike anything he had ever tried before… except for. "Raphael!" she cried out. The cry pulled him back from his rage. The creature pulled away from the fortuneteller, and covered his mouth.

Tiny little, large eyed, Viola slid to the ground holding her neck. The fencer could feel a change in her as she gasped. He looked down at her, and that was the first time he had ever really looked at her face. It took his breath away.

Her face was rounded at the top, but pulled into a point at the chin. Her lips were small and full. Her nose was thin at the top, but round at the nostrils. Her eyes were huge and round and red. She was undeniably gorgeous, and she… looked just like…

"Amy," Raphael whispered. He fell to his knees before the woman. He reached out and touched her face. "Oh Amy."

"Don't touch me," Viola hissed with venom in her voice. She swatted his touch away.

"Amy? Do you not remember me?"

"Remember you?" she gasped. "I remember nothing of myself. My past is gone. How could I remember you?"

Raphael saw the tears welling in her red eyes.

"Amy, you are bleeding. Let me help you."

"No!" she yelled. She rolled over and moved to her feet. She swung her hand at Raphael trying to hit him with her orb, but she missed. He could see how unstable she was. He stood. Viola began to stumble off.

"Amy, don't," he said. She didn't turn. "Viola…" he corrected. "You're hurt."

Viola walked away. She ignored him, holding her neck.

Raphael followed her.

"Viola…" he called. "You are bleeding."

"Because you made me!" she screamed back at him. The scream made her stumble, as if it took all her energy. "You bastard!"

"Stop," Raphael said. She spun around angrily, draining her energy. She dropped to her knees.

"Amy," the Dark Lord gasped. He was genuinely concerned for his love. He caught her and looked into her eyes.

"Raphael," she whispered. Something in her voice was different. Viola had always sounded cold and emotionless, but now he could hear pain and longing. He could hear Amy.

"Do not worry, Amy, my love… you will be fine," Raphael promised. With his words the bleeding fortuneteller collapsed unconscious in his arms.

Raphael picked her up and started for his safe haven.

Amy… he had found her, but she did not remember him. He would make her remember, and herself as well. She would be his love again… no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Viola was numb in the dark sea of unconsciousness for what felt like an eternity. She swam in it, not knowing what became of her in the outside world. Images flashed before her closed eyes. A glimpse of a mirror. A girl. Her. Young… a mere girl maybe thirteen. Her dark red hair pulled into big red swirly pigtails. Her eyes were big and crimson red. Behind her stood a tall blonde man with matching red eyes. Raphael. Amy… that was Amy… she… she was…

Viola flew up from her resting position clutching her chest. Her neck stung and it was almost hard to breath. Where was she? Beneath her was a soft bed of feathers and she was wrapped in thick linen blankets.

"A-Viola!" a deep voice called from beside her. Cold hands caught her and forced her gently back into the bed. "Do not move."

Viola looked up at Raphael as he sat down at the edge of the bed. Painted on his face was a look of genuine concern.

"Now that you are awake you can feed properly," the creature said.

"Feed?" the fortuneteller whispered out through her pained throat.

"Yes," Raphael said, "it will regenerate you." He reached down and gently brushed his icy finger tips across her cheek, moving Viola's white hair from out of her face. "I am so sorry I bit you." His voice was undoubtedly filled with sincerity. "Take my blood… it will retain you."

"What are you talking about?!" the confused woman squeaked grasping her throat.

"You do not know?" the Dark Lord asked.

"I know nothing."

"You have not fed since we were separated?"

Viola was feeling overwhelmed.

Raphael shook his head.

"You really do not remember yourself do you?" he asked brushing his thumb down Viola's cheek.

"I remember nothing," she answered.

Raphael looked away. He removed his hand from the fortuneteller's face and brought it to his mouth. He popped his neck to the side before biting down hard onto his pale wrist. Blood ran from his lips and down his neck. He pulled away and offered his bleeding arm to the weak young woman.

"Drink," he said gently.

"Y-your blood? Drink your blood?"

A single nod was his only answer as he moved it closer.

Viola could smell it, and it called to her. This had never happened before. She had been around much blood, but she had never wanted to drink it.

The woman's trembling hand reached up to his. She took his arm gently in one hand, and grasped his hand in her other. She looked into his eyes as she moved it towards her mouth. It was hard to breath as her lips parted. Her chest heaved in gasps as her lips encased his bleeding wound. Hesitantly she moved her tongue to it and licked.

The taste was like nothing she had ever tasted before, but in the back of her mind it was familiar. A surge of energy and desire filled within her. A gasped escaped her throat as she hungrily began to ingest Raphael's blood.

What was she?

Raphael audibly gasped beside her.

Viola was so hungry, she wasn't sure if draining the man would even sate her thirst. She wanted more, and that was when she felt her teeth shift. The feeling brought the picture of Raphael's blood soaked fangs after they had snapped down on her neck. Her body trembled, and like he had done, sunk her newly formed fangs down into his wrist.

Raphael gasped again.

"Amy," he moaned.

Viola felt his fingers tangle in her hair.

Was this pleasurable to him?

What was she doing? This wasn't her. No, she wouldn't.

Viola tore away. She flew back away from him, landing on the other side of the bed. Raphael looked at her confused.

"Amy? Are you alright?" he asked inching towards her. She scooted back.

"Stop calling me Amy," Viola hissed.

"Alright, Viola then, you are not going to get stronger if you do not feed."

"I do not need to feed!"

"You do."

Raphael slowly moved closer to her. He offered her his wrist and raised his eyebrows.

The smell of blood found her again, entangling her, calling her. She gasped.

"Raphael," she cried out in a raspy voice.

"Just bite."

He moved right in front of her and pressed his bleeding wrist to her closed lips. They parted involuntarily, and without her control she bit.

Power and energy filled the young fortuneteller. It was strong and filling. A sense of tingling heat filled her, ran over her skin in an almost pleasurable experience. She had never felt anything of the sort. Or had she?

She could almost play the scene over in her mind, but it was fuzzy and it hurt her head to think of it.

She felt the need of blood consuming her, taking her body over.

Viola yanked back, covering her mouth. She stared at Raphael for a second, everything inside of her burning.

Before she knew it she had forced Raphael down on the bed, her hands squeezing his shoulders hard as he body locked him down in place. She stared down at him with bewildered eyes and a mouth dripping of blood. A hiss of hunger escaped from her throat, her nails dug into Raphael's skin. What had he turned her into?

* * *

Raphael looked up at the beautiful woman who was once his little Amy. She was so different, but yet the same. She seemed almost Amy's twin, but she was her. She was his Amy, and he still loved her more than anything.

He could see the hunger in her eyes; the hunger that he knew so well. He remembered feeling that hunger when he looked at her. He felt the hunger then as he looked up at her.

His pale lips broke into a half smile as a moan rumbled in his chest. He felt his hands sliding up the sides of her hips.

"Do it," Raphael whispered. "I know what it is you want."

Viola, panting, jerked down towards him. She snapped her sharp fangs down on Raphael's neck. Blood gushed down his neck.

He gasped out and squeezed her back. He felt his desire flooding him.

"Oh Viola," he moaned out.

Raphael took mental note of the fact that he didn't say 'Amy.'

He could feel her lips hungrily gasping for his blood. He loved the feeling of her nails digging into his shoulders as she groaned in lust. The curves of her body trembled against him.

But then suddenly… she was gone.

Raphael snapped his eyes open and sat up quickly.

Viola was darting for the door.

She was not fast enough, and Raphael caught her. He slammed her into the wall.

"Where are you going?" he demanded in a harsh voice.

Viola trembled, her lips dripping with the Dark Lord's blood.

"I can't do this," she said pushing at him. He did not budge. "I have to get back home."

Raphael tossed her back on the bed.

"Where I am is your home." He didn't notice how angry his tone had become.

"I barely know who you are!" Viola screamed.

That was the ultimate slap in the face.

Raphael froze.

Viola stood. She stared up at him with her cold red eyes, but as they flickered around Raphael's face her look softened.

He reached up and tried to caress her cheek, but she took a step back. The Dark Lord shook his head.

"But I know who you are," he said quietly. "Do you not want to know?"

A breath escaped from between her soft lips.

"You do," Raphael continued. "I can tell by the look on your face. Then Viola, sit because I have a lot to say."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Viola's eyes were locked permanently on Raphael as he paced in front of her. His jaw was stern and eyes were blazing as he sorted through his memories, no doubt thinking of a place to start.

"It was you, Amy, who saved me… not I who saved you," he finally started. A smiled began to flicker upon his lips at the thought. "It was… such a long time ago, though it seems like yesterday. I was fleeing for my life, being pursued by my enemies. I found myself in a war ridden town of despair and destruction. That was when I met her, you, Amy." His smile grew. "You hid me from the soldiers tracking me, and at that moment… I owed you my life. I had never felt for someone the way I felt for that adorable little girl with those springy little pigtails and huge green eyes." He sighed a happy sigh.

Viola could see that his memories were a pleasant place. She wondered how please the present was for him. Raphael was such a dark person. Her question was why? He seemed to melt when he mused about Amy… when he… looked at her. She wondered what that truly meant to her.

"I took you away from that impoverished town, and placed you into a world of happiness," the Frenchman continued. "Our home was a large mansion, and I bestowed as much love upon you as my body was capable. I taught you to fight." He snickered. "I still see ghosts of your old move sets within your new." Raphael shook his head. "I tried so hard to make your life perfect. I wanted you to be happy more than anything. I do not think you were actually very happy, however. You were disconnected… your heart was shut tight and locked with a key, keeping the rest of the world out of it. I feel as if I was the only one who ever managed to get in." He paused, his back to Viola. She wondered what expression was painted on his face, but he refused to face her. "You were… a good girl, it seemed to me, a better person than I believed I will ever be." Viola saw his body seize slightly, jerking forward as if he was holding back his emotion. She stood and took a step towards him.

"So, I was unhappy even with my memory?" she said. The pain in her voice was potent. Raphael turned to her. He looked down at the small woman, his red eyes burning.

"You were not as unhappy as you were… distant…" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "I wanted to make the world perfect for you. I wanted you to fit in, to feel as if you truly belonged." He stroked one cold finger down Viola's jaw. She shivered. "I made enemies seeking the sword that would change everything."

"Soul Calibur," Viola's voice was a whisper, but her words were not a question.

"Yes," Raphael answered anyway. "Siegfried attacked our castle in attempt to halt my scheme to steal the Holy sword away. You stood by my side even when the others had fallen. I begged you to leave me, but you refused. I was… wounded… killed… I do not know what became of you, or how you found yourself with amnesia. However, I can only imagine. Perhaps, a blow to the head destroyed your memory, or some kind of plot to remove it in order to wound my resolve. I am unsure. Those answers must be sought from the man himself."

Viola stared up at him with wide red eyes.

"I thought you said that you died. H-how are you still alive?" she questioned.

"That is a long story… that will be hard to relay," Raphael answered. "I am… a Creature of the Night… as are you. However, I believe your amnesia rendered your hunger… forgotten… though you may have felt it deep down, I do believe your mind was unsure on how to react on it. There for, you were fine up until the point that I reminded you how much you needed it. I apologize for that. On the topic of how I survived you see, there are several stages of the… mutation… For the first few months a newly transformed creature will go through a slow, yet steady change. As the days wear on the hunger becomes greater. When the time is up you become what you are. The burn of the hunger must be sated; sunlight is unpleasant while moonlight is strengthening; resilients and agility is increased. Once a Night Creature is killed… he or she truly rises. We no longer age and have a healing factor, making it harder for us to be killed. Unfortunately, our hunger is also increased along with all the other traits that make us up." Viola examined Raphael carefully.

Everything he had said described her perfectly. Everything was falling into place, and it was all beginning to make sense. Sadly for her, however, she still did not remember, not really.

The fortuneteller sighed. She stepped away from the Dark Lord's grasp.

"I believe you, every word that you have relayed," she said before shaking her head. "I do not remember still." Raphael crossed his arms. He was thoughtful.

"There must be someone who knows the blackness of my between my death and your awakening," he said.

"Of course there is, but they are not going to tell me." Raphael tapped his chin.

"Perhaps there is someone that may have been told about it, a middle man per say."

"No, no one would have been told." She paused, this time thinking. "Wait, was Hilde with Siegfried at the time?" Raphael halted for only a millisecond.

"Yes," he blurted.

"I have seen her writing in a journal… she does it almost every day. I doubt that this is a new habit. I bet she did the same back then too." Raphael laughed. "She is one of Siegfried's closest allies. She would know what he decided to do with Amy."

"And maybe she transcribed that information onto paper," the fencer finished with a satisfied smile.

"I can look through her things while she is on patrol. I kind figure out what they did to me. Maybe even find a cure."

"That sounds like a perfect plan, my dear." Viola smiled at the thought.

"That means that I must return."

"I am aware of the fact, though I do not like it. Will you be safe?"

"Of course I will. I am still their ally in their eyes." Viola could not admit to him that she was still their ally in her eyes as well. She still had no reason to mistrust them. Her curiosity was peeked, and she would sacrifice Hilde's confidence in her if it meant remembering herself. "I must leave right away." The fortuneteller grabbed her cape from its spot on the floor. She snapped it into place and began her retreat, but a cold hand ceased her wrist.

"Wait," Raphael said. Viola turned to him, only to find that he was dangerously close. His free hand snagged a piece of loose hair; he tucked it behind her ear. "Do not stray too far away, my love." Viola trembled. "I will be watching, and ready to move into action if the moment calls for me."

"Thank you, Raphael," the fortuneteller uttered. Raphael moaned.

"Oh, the way you say my name is like velvet," his voice was practically a hum.

"Please, I must go."

"I will miss you." Something within Viola stirred. She could not help herself.

"I will miss you too, R-Raphael. I know you will not be far away."

"It has been far too long since I have been unable to hold you in my arms."

"I-I know." Within seconds, Viola was in Raphael's arms. Her breath was taken away. She was unsure how to react. This had never happened to her before. Then, slowly, the impression of the Dark Lord's cold lips was wrapped around hers. To say her breath had been taken away before was an understatement. Viola had never truly known the meaning of breathless before that kiss. She even found herself touching his chest in return. What were these feelings that were surging within her? She was did not know what to do.

Fortunately and unfortunately for her the kiss ended as quickly as it began. Raphael's face was hovering inches above Viola's.

"Goodbye, my love. Just call my name if you ever need me. I will only be moments away."

"Goodb-bye."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Viola snuck away every day while Hilde was out around the compound, and rifled through the warrior's things. She did not have much time between waves of guards patrolling the halls and periods of silence. The journal was not lying out in the open. Hilde was obviously paranoid that someone would try and probe into her thoughts because she kept them well hidden. Perhaps she was afraid of some infiltrator trying to find secrets, or maybe she feared only a curious guard searching for intimate details about her life. Viola only sought the details about her own life.

Finally, she found the journal hidden behind a loose block that was covered by a large banner. Wow, Hilde was definitely a bit distrustful, to go to such an extreme to hide her diary. Turns out it wasn't even dated. That made things so much more difficult.

For the next few hours, Viola spent her time skimming every entry of Hilde's journal. She wished that she could have found an old diary, but she knew that Hilde would have definitely mentioned Raphael's attack. The only thing the fortuneteller could hope for was that she might reference back to what she had witnessed seventeen years ago. Otherwise, Viola would have to search for any older journals the woman may have written, and there was no certainty that they even existed anymore or at all.

The pages were filled with a bunch of political nonsense that Viola wasn't very keen on understanding. She skipped to the end. Finally, she found the entry talking about the attack. It read:

Today has not been the best of days, and I have had some pretty tough times in my life. Raphael Sorel is back somehow. I do not understand it, but he has returned. He slaughtered several of our guards before turning his sword on me. We battled, and he somehow got the better of me. That bastard bit me, almost ripped my throat open. I suppose I have Viola to thank that I still draw breath. However, I believe it Viola who brought the danger in the first place.

Raphael is trying to locate Amy; that is obvious. That means if he has a better view of Viola he will know the truth. Viola does not remember him thanks to the ritual Siegfried had that woman perform, and without that she will be unlikely to turn to him.

God, she was not supposed to be here. We never anticipated that she would find herself back to our company. He did not mean for her to join us, only to forget her past and take a new life. Perhaps we should have killed her when we killed her master. Siegfried still swears that he made the right decision sparing her. She was only a child at the time, but now, if turned back to Sorel's dark perversion, she will be a dangerous foe. Viola is an important part of this group, and I do not wish her gone. I only fear what Raphael's return will mean for us all and most importantly her.

* * *

Viola stared down at the pages with wide eyes of disbelief. So it was true. She really did belong to Raphael. And, Siegfried really was responsible for her loss of memory. She felt betrayed by everyone. She had been lied to for her whole life! The only thing she wanted was her memory, and no one would tell her! They looked her right in the face and spoke her lies. How could they have done this to her? Only Raphael had delivered her from her Hell. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to see him again, to fall into his arms and sob into his chest. He was the only one who understood, the only one who spoke the truth.

As the anger flowed within her she didn't regard that she had fled Hilde's room, but had left her diary out on the bed. She only wanted to get her stuff and retreat to Raphael as soon as she possibly could.

Viola stripped everything she owned from her room, which was not much, and was about to storm from the compound when a cry stalled her.

"They have returned!", "Siegfried!", "They're back" a flurry of men cheered from the courtyard.

Viola froze. Z.W.E.I., he could be with them. He could be alive. No, she needed to leave, they betrayed her. But, she would never forgive herself if she abandoned him standing there with a smile on his face, expecting to see her. Sigh. Viola dropped her stuff and rushed from her room.

She arrived at the courtyard about the same time Siegfried and his soldiers did. Siegfried stood at the front of the hoard, greeting Hilde with a smile and a grasp of bared hands. Viola tried to look past all the other men and pick her friend out from the crowd. There was too many of them, rushing and hugging their families. There were too many shouts and cheers for her to be able to call for him. Her heart pounded as she pushed through the crowd.

"Siegfried," she said upon reaching him. Her voice was flat, but entangled with a tone of hope. The soldier smiled.

"Viola," he said, "how have you been?" The fortuneteller pushed aside his question.

"Z.W.E.I…. is he…?" She watched Siegfried's face closely, waiting for his answer.

"Z.W.E.I. is living… he has some broken bones and bruises, but he survives." Viola gasped in relief.

"Where is he?"

"Some of the men are taking him to the infirmary so the nurses can secure his fractures." The fortuneteller said nothing more; she only spun and rushed away from the pair. As she retreated to the sickbay she heard Siegfried tell Hilde, "She seems unusually… spirited."

"She has been for some time now," the queen replied. Viola could not hear the soldier's reply for she was too far away, losing his voice in the rumble of all the celebrating families.

She rushed through the door and took in the scene before her.

Z.W.E.I.

* * *

I really appreciate all the support I have for this story. I know it takes me a long time to post chapters sometimes, but I have other stories I work on as well. I know this one ended in a bit of a cliff hanger, but I wanted to leave a little bit of mystery for the next chapter. Please continue reviewing and if you have any questions just ask. :) I'm glad you all enjoy :)


End file.
